1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting the intensity of the electric field, transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
To decrease power consumption of the display panel, the driving frequency of the LCD apparatus may be adjusted. When the driving frequency is changed from a relatively low frequency to a relatively high frequency, or from a relatively high frequency to a relatively low frequency, flicker may be generated so that the display quality of the display panel may deteriorate.